


Meeting The Kids

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom and sacha slash fic





	Meeting The Kids

Dom was standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection when sacha walked in.  
Sacha "hey I thought you were getting dress"  
Dom "I was but couldn't work out what to wear"  
Sacha "you will look good no matter what, so it doesn't really matter does it?"  
Dom "guess not" dom picked a t shirt at random from the pile on the bed and put it on.  
Sacha "this isn't really about the shirt is it?"  
Dom "no, I keep thinking what if they don't like me?"  
Sacha "how could they not, you perfect"  
Dom "but you have already lost Rachel because of me, so what if-"  
Sacha "stop right there, Rachel cut me out of her life because she couldn't accept me being gay not because of you"  
Dom "yeah but you hadn't been with a man before me and what if you decide it's not worth it" sacha looked up at the roof and cursed lofty yet again because when lofty had found out about Hayley having his baby, lofty had basically told dom he wanted to have a normal life with Hayley and his son. Which dom had taken to mean that dom wasn't normal and had had something wrong with him.  
Sacha "lofty was a fool because your worth fighting for"  
Dom "are you sure because if it comes down to you choosing between me and your kids I don't expect you to choose me"  
Sacha "it won't come to that" turns out sacha was right because both rebecca and daniel liked dom and were happy that their finally found someone who made him happy.


End file.
